lgbtwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
September Suicides
Im September 2010 ereignete sich eine Reihe von Selbsttötungen von jungen Homosexuellen oder jenen, die dafür gehalten wurden, welche durch häufiges Mobbing ihrer Mitschüler in den Tod getrieben wurden und die als September Suicides (deutsch: September-Selbsttötungen) und die Opfer als September's children bekannt wurden. Auch wenn es oft solche Fälle, nicht nur in den USA, gibt, und selbst in diesem Monat die Freitodrate nicht erhöht war, so ging doch dieser Monat und die Ereignisse in die Geschichte ein, auch wenn nur wenige der Opfer namentlich bekannt sind. Opfer (Auswahl) Billy Lucas thumb (15), † 9. September 2010, Indiana, Tod durch Erhängen, kurz nachdem Mitschüler ihm gesagt hatten, er verdiene es nicht, zu leben."On anniversary of Billy Lucas’ suicide, family files wrongful death lawsuit" auf lgbtqnation.com Auch wenn ihm unterstellt wurde, schwul zu sein, hat Lucas sich — soweit bekannt — nicht als schwul identifiziert."Indiana teen’s suicide thought to be result of anti-gay bullying" auf lgbtqnation.com Darüber hinaus wurde er wegen seiner Lernschwäche/ und seiner Ethnie gemobbt. Cody J. Barker thumb (17), † 13. September 2010, WisconsinArtikel zu Codys Tod Er hatte sogar eine GSA starten wollen und war Mitglied einer Gruppe für homosexuelle Jugendliche namens Harmony Cafe. Tyler Clementi thumb Der 18 Jahre alte Tyler Clementi aus New Jersey erlebte das Mobbing durch seinen Mitbewohner. Dieser konnte per Fernzugriff auf die Kamera des sich in ihrer beider Zimmer befindlichen Laptops zugreifen und beobachtete aus der Ferne, wie Tyler, der ihn gebeten hatte, das Zimmer für eine Zeit für sich allein haben zu können, sich mit einem Mann traf. Beim ersten Treffen passierte noch nicht viel. Sein Mitbewohner deutete trotzdem auf Twitter an, dass Tyler schwul sein könnte. Beim zweiten Treffen gingen die beiden noch etwas weiter. So twitterte sein Mitbewohner diesmal, dass er über seine Webcam sehen könne, dass "Abartiges" in seinem und Tylers Zimmer vor sich gehe und forderte des weiteren alle, die diesen Tweet lesen sollten, auf, sich dies anzusehen. Sein Mitbewohner Dharun Ravi und ein Kommilitone Molly Wei wurden für das Eindringen in die Privatsphäre Clementis verurteilt."September Suicides" auf mibba.com Tyler Clementi starb am 22. September 2010, als er von einer Brücke sprang. Seth Walsh thumb Seth Walsh aus Kalifornien wurde ebenfalls wegen angeblicher Homosexualität in der Schule Jahre lang gemobbt. Der 13-jährige, der an Depression erkrankt war, hielt es nicht mehr aus und versuchte sich am 19. September 2010 im Garten seiner Familie zu erhängen. In seinem Abschiedsbrief schrieb er, dass die Lehrer, ja die gesamte Schule, nichts dagegen unternahmen, was ihn sehr wütend machte und daraufhin auch seine Mutter dazu veranlasste, weiterhin für Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen. Seine Mutter fand ihn bewusstlos und er verstarb nach mehreren Tagen daraufhin am 27. September nach lebensverlängernden Maßnahmen im Krankenhaus. Während seine Familie seine sexuelle Orientierung akzeptierte und ihn unterstütze, wollte Seth lieber hetero sein."The Bullying of Seth Walsh: Requiem for a Small-Town Boy" auf time.com Asher Brown thumb Als der dreizehnjährige Asher Brown aus Texas am 23. September 2010 nach der Schule nach Hause kam, waren seine Eltern noch nicht dort, und so entwendete er die Waffe seines Stiefvaters und nahm sich damit das Leben."Selbstmord eines US-Schülers nach massivem Mobbing" auf welt.de Er wurde nicht nur gemobbt, weil viele vermuteten, dass er schwul sei, sondern auch weil er klein war, lispelte und Buddhist war."Parents: Bullying drove Cy-Fair 8th-grader to suicide" auf chron.com Zum Mobbing zählten Treten, seine Bücher auf den Boden zu werfen oder ihn die Treppe hinunterzustoßen. Ebenso machte man sich im Sexualkundeunterricht über ihn und homosexuelle Praktiken lustig."SHOCK: Gay Texas 13-Year-Old Asher Brown Shoots Himself In The Head After Horrific School Torment" auf queerty.com Andere Mitschüler sahen zu, ohne einzugreifen und die Schulleitung tat auch nach mehrmaligen Ersuchen nichts dagegen und behaupten bei Nachfragen nach Browns Tod, nichts davon gewusst zu haben und nie über derartige Vorfälle informiert worden zu sein. Kommentare von Mitschülern und deren Eltern belegen dies."In memory of September’s children — Asher Brown, one year later" auf lgbtqnation.com Harrison Chase Brown thumb|68x68px (15), † 25. September 2010, Colorado. Auf seinen Wunsch hin wurden seine Organe gespendet. Darüber hinaus wurden keine weiteren Informationen veröffentlicht.Text zu Harrison Chase Brown auf burgessct.com Raymond Chase thumb (19), † 29. September 2010, Rhode Island, Tod durch Erhängen. Er hat zwar mit den anderen September Children gemeinsam, dass er schwul war und durch Suizid starb, aber er hat weder einen Abschiedbrief hinterlassen, der seine Tat erklären würde, noch haben Familie und Freunde Mobbing oder eigene Probleme mit seiner Homosexualität mitbekommen."Raymond Chase Becomes Fifth Suicide Victim" auf thedailybeast.com Felix M. Sacco thumb (17) † 29. September 2010, Massachusetts. Er sprang von einer Überführung.Details zu Felix M. Saccos Tod"Friends claim Saugus High School senior Sacco was bullied" auf wickedlocal.com Caleb R. Nolt thumb|106x106px (14), † 30. September 2010, Indiana. Er wurde wegen seines Kleidungsstils gemobbt. Alec Henrikson thumb (18), † 30. September 2010, Salt Lake City, UT, Mormone"UPDATED: September’s Anti-Gay Bullying Suicides – There Were A Lot More Than 5" auf The New Civil Rights Movement Jamarcus "Bucko" Bell thumb (14), † 20. September 2010, Fishers, Indiana.Text zu Jamarcus Bell auf burgessct.com Bedeutung Die september suicides stehen stellvertretend für die vielen Menschen, die den Freitod wählten und als schwul bezeichnet wurden oder schwul waren, dem ständigen Druck aber nicht standhielten und keine oder nicht genügend Hilfe bekamen. Dieser Monat ist nicht anders wie die meisten anderen, aber er wurde ausgewählt, um auf genau dieses Thema aufmerksam zu machen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es in Zukunft mehr Prävention geben wird, also mehr Aufklärung und der Abbau von homophob motivierter Gewalt. Folgen In Folge dieser Suizidserie wurde It get's better gegründet. In Zusammenarbeit mit It get's better entstand "Make it Stop von Rise Against. Im Video werden die Namen von fünf Suizidopfern genannt. Die Human Rights Campaign, die größte LGBT*Organisation des Landes, startete nach den Selbstmorden einen Aufruf an das Bildungsministerium."HRC Launches Alert Following Bullying-Related Suicides Around the Country" auf hrc.org Weiterführende Links * * "Rise Against - Make It Stop (September's Children)" auf YouTube * "Selbstmorde durch Anti-Gay-Mobbing!" auf dem YouTube-Kanal von Teilzeitnerd/Elliott Tender * "An Important Message from Ellen About Bullying" * The Tyler Clementi Foundation * "Bullying: The 34 we lost in 2010 to Bullycide" auf burgessct.com * "Suizid: Meine Gedanken über…." auf stopbullyingandhate.wordpress.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Suizid Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:September Suicides